Renaissance
by Osekkai
Summary: Quatre ans après la défaite d'Hadès, les chevaliers divins ne sont plus les mêmes. Chacun mène une nouvelle vie, jusqu'à ce que le cosmos de leur déesse les appelle au Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers d'Or vont revenir à la vie. Mais sous quelle forme ?
1. Épilogue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau projet que j'ai décidé de commencer après mûres réflexions (non). Donc voici une énième résurrection des chevaliers d'Or mais... Peut-être un peu différentes ! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! Pour l'instant, voici le petit prologue qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Shun est encore et toujours le personnage principal (parce que c'est mon préféré, évidemment !)**

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shun poussa la dernière note et lâcha son micro dans un mouvement théâtrale, sous les hurlements de ses fans. Il s'élança alors et se jeta dans la fausse, rapidement rattrapé par la foule en délire. Les accords de guitare électrique et de batterie étaient assourdissants, les cris, stridents, et ballotté entre les centaines de mains et de corps sous lui, Shun se laissa porter, les yeux clos. C'était comme faire la planche au milieu de l'océan. Il se trouvait dans un autre monde. Les spots de lumières dansaient derrière ses paupières closes et les étreintes et caresses qu'il recevait réchauffaient son cœur.

Malheureusement trop vite à son goût, son garde du corps l'aida à sortir de son bain de foule et le ramena sur scène sous tous les applaudissements. Les gens en redemandaient. Il sortit de scène, vida la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main et tituba jusqu'à sa loge. Il avait déjà fait deux rappels et se sentait épuisé. Se laissant tomber sur la banquette, il fut rapidement rejoint par son manager mais ne lui porta que peu d'attention. Le sang battait encore à ses oreilles et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« Shun, on t'a déjà dit d'arrêter de sauter dans le public. C'est dangereux et c'est toujours un calvaire pour te récupérer.

_C'est bon, laisse-moi tranquille, grogna l'ancien chevalier divin, son avant-bras cachant ses yeux entourés de khôl noir.

_Non, je ne te laisse pas. Déjà que tu vires tes danseuses et que tu fais la moitié des chorées, respecte un peu les choix artistiques que je fais. C'est pour ton image. Sinon, tu deviendras un autre de ces chanteurs rock qui se drogue et… »

L'homme se tut quand le jeune chanteur se redressa en position assise et lui lança un regard noir. Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière bataille, depuis la défaite d'Hadès. Et le doux et petit Shun avait bien changé. Il ressemblait davantage à Ikki dans sa posture et son caractère, le jeune homme étant persuadé que c'était sa gentillesse qui l'avait affaibli face au Dieu des Enfers. Il ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Il grondait, jurait et insultait sans restriction, n'hésitant pas à se servir de la puissance de son cosmos pour repousser quiconque essaierait de lui faire changer d'avis. Ses cheveux verts étaient redevenus d'un noir d'encre avec les années, et non pas à cause d'une autre possession mais bien par choix. Shun avait changé depuis quatre ans et du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il voulait le faire comprendre à ses proches.

Il n'avait cependant pas de nouvelles des autres chevaliers. Depuis le sacrifice des Ors et de Seiya, il ne répondait plus personnellement aux appels de ses amis ou de son frère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils devenaient et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il laissait le soin à son manager de leur assurer qu'il était toujours vivant et en pleine santé. Enfin, du moins, de leur mentir pour ce dernier cas de figure. Le jeune homme était bien souvent en compagnie d'une cigarette et l'alcool coulait à flot après ses concerts. Il était très souvent ivre, presque tous les soirs. Il vivait une nouvelle vie. Une vie surement trop remplie de débordements en tout genre. Mais il aimait cette nouvelle vie. Il aimait chanter aussi, au point d'en être aphone. Même s'il était devenu chanteur par hasard.

Après s'être libéré de sa condition de chevalier, et s'être enfui sans crier gare de la fondation Graad, il avait commencé à chanter dans la rue tout en se baladant ou en s'asseyant sur un banc, plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose. Les passants aimant sa voix, on lui avait jetés des pièces, jusqu'à ce que son manager le trouve et lui propose d'enregistrer un album. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva à parcourir le monde, à donner des concerts de rock où il laissait cours à toute sa colère et sa frustration. Il entendait encore les voix d'Hadès et Athéna résonner en lui. Il sentait encore la brûlure des combats. La douleur de la perte des douze chevaliers d'Or. Et plutôt que de commettre un suicide qui ne servirait à rien, il se jetait à corps perdu dans la musique et les nuisibles comme la cigarette et l'alcool pour oublier.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. » Articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il attrapa une canette dans la glacière près de lui et commença à boire. Les musiciens vinrent aussi les rejoindre et son manager finit par sortir en silence, désespéré par son comportement de diva. Alors qu'il entamait son énième verre, Shun sursauta et crut défaillir. Il venait d'être envahit par un puissant cosmos. C'était celui de la princesse Saori. Celui d'Athéna. Il porta une main tremblante à sa gorge serrée. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer mais il semblait être le seul à l'avoir senti. Elle lui demandait de revenir au Sanctuaire au plus vite. Il le savait. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Et qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il désobéissait à sa déesse. Mais il haussa finalement les épaules et se dit que, de toute façon, cela pourrait bien attendre le lendemain matin.

**OoOoO**

Saori lança un regard circulaire à la salle du Grand Pope où elle trônait. Tous les chevaliers encore vivants se tenaient bien droit et en rang face à elle. Tous ? Non, il en manquait un. Le chevalier divin d'Andromède. Mais depuis son appel de la veille, elle n'avait eu aucune réponse. Elle désespérait de le voir arriver. Ils avaient pourtant attendu toute la journée mais en vain. Et alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur la lourde atmosphère régnant en Grèce, il était temps pour elle de commencer à parler.

« Mes très chers Chevaliers. Divins, de Bronze et d'Argent. Je vous remercie d'être venu en cette maison. Car j'ai une chose très importante à vous dire, dit-elle avant de faire une légère pause. Les Dieux ont décidé d'être cléments avec vous et moi. Et ils ont accepté de renvoyer les âmes de nos Chevaliers d'Ors disparus. Il n'aura fallu pas moins de quatre années pour qu'ils estiment leur présence nécessaire pour la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Mais bientôt, les maisons zodiacales auront enfin un nouveau protecteur. »

Tous ses chevaliers se retenaient de sauter de joie et de soulagement. Elle-même avait du mal à contenir son allégresse.

« Et pour nous préparer à leur future arrivée, continua-t-elle, veuillez faire un accueil chaleureux au premier arrivé, Shion, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte et à nouveau grand Pope. »

Elle se leva sous les regards surpris et ravis de ses chevaliers et frappa le sol de son sceptre. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et un grand homme vêtu d'une longue toge sombre fit son entrée. Tous reconnurent aussitôt Shion, son dos droit et sa démarche assurée. Son corps était celui d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans mais son expression portait toute la sagesse d'un homme de presque trois cents ans. Il vint se poster près d'elle, s'inclinant respectueusement face à sa déesse, et se tourna vers les chevaliers.

« Nous n'avons pas encore le moindre indice concernant la date du retour des Chevaliers d'Ors. Les dieux sont restés muets à ce sujet mais nous avons la certitude que cela ne devrait pas tarder. Certains temples zodiacaux ont été laissé à l'abandon depuis trop longtemps. Il est grand temps de les remettre à neuf et pour cela, nous avons besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. »

Ils écoutaient tous religieusement Athéna parler et elle les enveloppa tous de son cosmos bienfaiteur en sentant leur inquiétude.

« Cependant, continua le Grand Pope, l'académie du Sanctuaire est en pleine construction elle-aussi. Il faudra donc s'organiser dés demain matin. Différents groupes seront formés pour ne prendre aucun retard. Nos chers Chevaliers d'Ors reviendront dans un Sanctuaire plus fort et plus beau que jamais. Nous ne laisserons plus personne nous porter préjudices, ni demain, ni jamais. »

Sa tirade fut accompagnée de cris d'encouragement. Ils étaient tous unis pour réaliser l'impossible. Athéna sourit doucement et leur permit de se retirer. Ils devaient tous se reposer pour la longue journée à venir. Seuls ses quatre Chevaliers Divins restèrent. Même Ikki était présent et Saori sentit la peine l'envahir.

« Personne n'a de nouvelles de Shun ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en s'approchant d'eux.

_Malheureusement, non, soupira Hyoga, fermant son unique œil de tristesse.

_Il était en concert en France hier soir, intervint Seiya en pianotant sur son téléphone. J'ai une vidéo du concert. »

Il pencha son téléphone et mit la vidéo en plein écran. Les autres se rapprochèrent pour voir, sous le regard bienveillant de Shion, et une forte musique résonna dans le temple, rapidement accompagné de la voix claire et forte de Shun. Ikki sentit la fierté l'envahir malgré la colère qu'il ressentait envers son petit frère. Il était content de le voir exceller dans un domaine qui lui plaisait, car Shun avait toujours aimé chanter, mais il lui en voulait de faire le mort avec eux. Celui lui ressemblait, à lui, le Chevalier du Phoenix. Mais son petit frère n'était plus le même depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Vous devriez peut-être l'appeler à nouveau. Il n'a peut-être pas fait attention à votre premier appel, fit Shiryu avec un sourire désolé.

_Tu dois avoir raison. Je vais réessayer. »

Seiya rangea son portable et ils regardèrent tous Athéna fermer les yeux. Bien vite, son cosmos se propagea dans le monde entier à la recherche de son Chevalier d'Andromède et à sa grande surprise, un vif cosmos rose lui répondit, aux portes du Sancturaire. Saori ouvrit grands les yeux et murmura :

_Il est là.

_Quoi ? Ou ça ? Gronda le Phoenix sans faire attention qu'il s'adressait à sa déesse.

_Sur la piste d'atterrissage. »

A peine les mots eurent passés la barrière de ses lèvres que déjà, Ikki se jetait vers la sortie. Il fut rapidement suivi par Hyoga et Shiryu tandis que Seiya et Shion suivaient gentiment la princesse Saori. Le Chevalier de Pégase s'était beaucoup assagi, nota Shion en observant le jeune japonais du coin de l'œil. Plus calme et réfléchi, il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de sourire en discutant avec sa déesse.

Ikki fut bien évidemment le premier arrivé à l'aéroport improvisé du Sanctuaire. Shun était bel et bien là, assis sur une grosse valise, le regard tourné vers les étoiles. Le soleil venait de se coucher et déjà, le ciel regorgeait de constellations plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Le jeune chanteur sursauta en entendant son frère hurler son prénom dans la nuit. Il fit volte-face et ne put refréner un sanglot. Ce fut en voyant Ikki devant lui qu'Andromède se rendit compte à quel point son frère avait pu lui manquer. Ils se jetèrent à corps perdu dans les bras de l'autre et se serrèrent avec force. Sans ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, Shun sentit d'abord le cosmos froid de Hyoga l'enlacer avant de sentir ses bras autour de lui. Puis le parfum épicé de Shiryu envahit ses narines et il enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux d'encre. Ils lui avaient tous manqué.

Ils se séparèrent uniquement en sentant l'énergie positive de Seiya et la présence divine d'Athéna. Shun s'écarta, essuyant une larme noire sur sa joue. Il était prêt à s'agenouiller et à lui demander pardon quand la jeune fille l'attira à lui et l'enveloppa à son tour d'une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, Shun, » Fit Seiya en ébouriffant ses longues mèches noires.

Le Chevalier d'Andromède repoussa gentiment sa main et lui adressa un sourire.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi…

_Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu répondais à nos appels. » Gronda Ikki en croisant les bras, sa rancœur revenant au triple galop.

Shun se tourna vers lui, s'écartant à regret de Saori.

« J'avais besoin d'être seul. »

Ikki était prêt à répliquer mais la cosmo-énergie de Saori vient l'apaiser à son tour. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour s'énerver. Shion, jusque-là resté en retrait, s'avança vers Shun et le prit par les épaules.

« Jeune Chevalier d'Andromède, nous avons plein de chose à te dire. Tu as manqué de peu la cérémonie organisée par ta Déesse. »

Le garçon fixait l'homme face à lui, bouche ouverte. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Shion… Tu… Vous…

_En effet, je suis revenu du royaume des morts.

_Pour combien de temps ? S'affola aussitôt le jeune chanteur.

_Pour toujours, le rassura aussitôt Saori. Et les Chevaliers d'Ors ne devraient pas tarder aussi. Du moins, nous l'espérons. Nous ne savons pas encore quand ils arriveront du royaume des morts. »

A ses mots, Shun sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son estomac. Les Ors allaient revenir à la vie ? C'était fantastique. Mais le doute persistait en lui.

« Pour toujours eux-aussi ? Demanda-t-il avec crainte.

_Bien évidemment, c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à eux, lui assura Shion avec bienveillance. Ils nous aideront à former la future génération pour la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Nous aurons besoin de leur savoir pour cela. Mais nous avons aussi besoin de ta présence ici, Chevalier. Est-ce que ta Déesse peut compter sur toi ? »

Aussitôt, Shun acquiesça, empli de remords. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tout ce temps…

_Le plus important, c'est que tu sois enfin parmi nous, lui répondit Saori avec un sourire. Je suis désolé pour ta carrière, mais elle va devoir être suspendue pour le moment. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça derechef, les lèvres pincées, mais il ne pouvait la contredire. Heureusement, l'ambiance se détendit rapidement et les questions de ses amis fusèrent. Ils étaient tous curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces quatre années de silence, et ce fut dans la bonne humeur qu'ils remontèrent les marches jusqu'au palais du Grand Pope.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Des interrogations ? Des questions ? Mais quand et comment vont revenir les Chevaliers dorés ? La réponse au prochain chapitre si cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Bisous bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 1 de cette première fic ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Ce qui n'était encore qu'une idée floue se précise peu à peu dans ma tête, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez la balade !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ikki observait son petit frère défaire sa valise. Chacun était retourné dans sa chambre, le palais du Grand Pope regorgeant de pièces possédant un lit ou deux. Mais le Phoenix était resté avec Shun. En silence, il s'était assis sur le grand lit aux draps propres et fixait le jeune homme qui s'agitait devant lui. Shun rangeait ses vêtements et Ikki attrapa un jean d'un air dédaigneux.

« Toutes tes fringues sont déchirées…

_C'est la mode, railla le chanteur en récupérant son bien.

_Des trous, des chaînes, des clous… Tu te prends pour un prisonnier ou un condamné à mort ?

_C'est. La. Mode.

_Il paraît que c'est cyclique, ces conneries. Du coup, on est de retour au Moyen-Age ? »

Ikki évita de justesse un coup de traversin et esquissa un sourire en coin. Shun dardait sur lui un regard noir, accentué par le maquillage charbonneux qu'il portait aux yeux. Son gentil petit frère avait bien changé. Il savait qu'il faisait simplement sa crise d'ado un peu tardive mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner. Ce petit crétin lui avait manqué. Il pouvait bien lui faire payer son silence des quatre dernières années.

« Je porte encore ce que je veux, bouda Shun en glissant sa valise vide sous son lit.

_C'est ça que tu portes sur scène ? »

Le chevalier d'Andromède resta quelques secondes silencieux, regardant par la fenêtre. Quelques foyers brillaient encore dans la nuit noire. Ikki se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Je te préfère avec les cheveux verts.

_C'était une couleur ridicule, s'agaça Shun en croisant les bras.

_En quoi c'est plus ridicule que du bleu ou… Je sais pas moi, au hasard, du noir ? »

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Ikki caressa affectueusement la tête de son frère.

« Allez, dis-moi, insista-t-il avec une petite moue.

_Je me sens mieux comme ça, c'est tout. » Murmura Andromède en s'éloignant.

Il fit quelques pas, se stoppa, avant de se tourner vers Ikki, hésitant. Il avait visiblement quelque chose à dire. Mais n'osait pas. Le Phoenix attendit, bras croisés.

« Depuis… Depuis la dernière fois, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, je me sens mal… C'est comme si… S'il y avait un grand vide en moi. »

Shun se détourna bien vite, de peur de lire de la colère dans les yeux de son frère. Mais ce dernier resta silencieux. Il le sentit s'avancer doucement vers lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage et effrayé.

« Est-ce que c'est la présence d'Hadès qui te manque ? »

Il n'y avait aucun ressentiment dans sa voix grave, ni aucun amusement. Juste une réelle curiosité, peut-être une pointe d'inquiétude. Mais Shun se sentit tout de suite rassuré. Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas, je ne l'avais jamais senti avant qu'il ne se manifeste et après sa défaite, je me sentais pareil. Mais… Au fil des mois… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… »

En fait, il savait exactement comment exprimer cette sensation désagréable qu'il ressentait. Mais Ikki serait-il capable de l'entendre ? Ce n'était pas la présence d'Hadès qui lui faisait défaut. C'était sa protection, son âme qui catalysait quelque chose de plus grand, de plus profond en lui. Et sans le Dieu des Enfers, Shun avait l'impression de dépérir. Il secoua vivement la tête et darda un regard sombre sur son frère aîné.

« Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être moi-même. C'est tout. Rien de grave. »

Ikki le dévisagea longuement sans rien dire. Il était clair qu'il ne le croyait qu'à demi. Mais il comprenait aussi que Shun ne soit pas prêt à se confier. Quatre ans les séparaient. Leur complicité en avait été altéré et il leur faudrait quelques jours à hésiter et tâtonner pour se retrouver complètement. Le Phoenix se dirigea alors vers la sortie et se pencha vers Shun une dernière fois.

« Tu devrais en parler à Athéna si tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Elle saura t'aider. »

Ikki, qui lui conseille d'aller voir Saori, du moins la déesse en elle, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ni écouté, relevait d'un miracle étrange pour Shun. Il arqua un sourcil et posa les mains sur ses hanches. Son grognon de frère avait-il autant changé en seulement quatre ans ? Il hocha bien malgré lui de la tête sous le regard inquisiteur de son aîné et se retrouva aussitôt seul dans sa chambre. Le Chevalier d'Andromède poussa un long soupire et se laissa choir sur son matelas. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu, car son malaise grandissant n'avait fait que croître à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du Sanctuaire. Il ne pourrait pas le garder pour lui indéfiniment s'il venait à rester ici plusieurs mois.

**OoOoO**

« Tiens, tu es déjà levé ? »

Shun sursauta alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café. Il fit volte-face, prêt à hurler sur celui qui lui avait fait peur, mais se ravisa. Seiya le regardait avec innocence. Il était déjà habillé d'un chiton blanc et les pointes de ses cheveux étaient encore humide. A côté, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses cernes sous les yeux, Shun avait l'air de revenir d'entre les morts.

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question, grogna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège, installé dans l'immense salon du palais du Grand Pope. Tu n'étais pas adepte des grasses mat' ?

_On apprend à se lever tôt ici.

_Et à s'habiller comme à l'Antiquité ? » Grinça Shun en détaillant les cuisses dénudées de Pégase.

Mal à l'aise sous son regard, Seiya tira un peu sur sa tunique. Sa peau brune tranchait sur le blanc du vêtement et Shun le trouva bien plus beau qu'avant.

« C'est plus pratique. Avec cette chaleur, c'est dur de supporter un jean. »

Shun baissa les yeux sur sa propre tenu. Il avait remis ses vêtements de la veille et il était certain que son slim noir déchiré aux genoux et son t-shirt de la même couleur allaient lui porter préjudice sous le soleil de plomb qui se profilait dehors. Mais il ne comptait pas changer ses habitudes. Il se contenta alors d'hausser les épaules et prit une gorgée de café. Seiya vint s'asseoir près de lui et se servit un jus de fruit.

« Shion ne va pas tarder à faire les différents groupes. J'espère que je serais à l'Académie…

_L'Académie ? S'enquit Shun par-dessus son mug.

_Oui, on est en train de construire une grande école au Sanctuaire, pour former au mieux les futurs Chevaliers.

_Et pourquoi là-bas plutôt qu'aux temples ? »

Seiya se gratta la tête et parut gêné.

« L'Académie va être immense, je veux être sûr de la connaître par cœur avant d'y aller donner des cours. »

Shun manqua de s'étouffer dans son café et ne put retenir un ricanement.

« Donner des cours ? Des cours pour quoi au juste ? Foncer tête baissée dans le tas et poser les questions après ? »

Seiya fit une moue contrariée et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Meuh non. Je vais leur apprendre à monter les escaliers avec leur armure sur le dos et sous quarante degrés pour être musclé sans effort.

_Tu devrais déposer cette technique pour éviter qu'on te la vole. Je suis sûr qu'il y a de l'argent à se faire. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Shun secoua la tête.

« Non, sérieusement, tu comptes faire quoi dans cette Académie ?

_Être professeur. »

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Shun fixa son compagnon d'arme sans comprendre. Seiya ? Enseignant ? C'était impossible. Pas cette tête brûlée de Seiya. Ce dernier se gratta la joue d'un air gêné et poursuivit :

_Je sais que c'est dur à croire pour toi… Mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps. Et Saori croit en moi, elle est persuadée que j'y arriverais alors…

_Professeur de quoi ? Le coupa finalement le jeune Andromède.

_J'apprendrais aux plus jeunes à maîtriser leur cosmos. Mais je donnerais aussi des cours de grec à celles et ceux qui arriveront de pays étrangers. »

Shun le fixait toujours, bouche bée, mais Seiya lui offrit un grand sourire rayonnant.

« Eh ouais, des miracles arrivent en quatre ans ! »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix et Shun lui en fut reconnaissant. Il lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule et se redressa après avoir terminé son café.

« J'imagine que j'ai plein de chose à réapprendre sur vous tous. Mais je ferais ça après une bonne douche… »

Il fit une pause.

« Rassure-moi, il y a des douches dans ce palais ?

_Evidement, rit le Chevalier de Pégase. Tu dois avoir une salle de bain pas loin de ta chambre. Sinon, il y a les bains publics. Ils sont ouverts à tous ceux qui vivent dans ce palais.

_Il y a des bains publics ici ? »

**OoOoO**

Serrant ses affaires de bains, Shun pénétra dans les vestiaires d'un pas hésitant. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'il n'y aurait personne. Mais il avait peur aussi de rester totalement seul et de se tromper d'endroit. Mais il s'agissait bien des vestiaires que lui avait décrit Seiya. Des casiers contemporains avaient été aménagés et Shun y laissa ses vêtements propres et ses effets plus personnels. Tout en se déshabillant, il remarqua que quelques gardes discutaient dans une autre allée de casiers et ne semblaient pas être gêné par leur nudité. Mais sa propre pudeur l'incita à garder sa serviette nouée autour de la taille. Soudain, un des gardes sembla noter sa présence et s'approcha.

« Hé, tu ne serais pas le Chevalier d'Andromède par hasard ? »

Shun évita son regard, sachant pertinemment que le sien serait loin d'être aimable. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et l'homme près de lui ricana.

« Bah merde alors, j'ai toujours cru que t'étais une gonzesse. »

Cette fois-ci, Shun ne put retenir un regard noir. Il laissa son regard parcourir le corps basané et musclé du garde avant de sourire d'un air mauvais et de siffler entre ses dents :

_C'est drôle, j'étais justement en train de me dire la même chose à propos de toi. »

L'homme faisait bien facilement une tête de plus que lui mais cela ne l'inquiétait nullement. Son adversaire blêmit avant de rougir de colère, jusqu'à en devenir violet. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui aboyer dessus mais une main fraîche se posa sur l'épaule d'Andromède et l'écarta.

« Excusez-le, il plaisantait ! » S'exclama Hyoga avec un sourire désolé.

Il devait se changer dans un coin et en serviette lui aussi, il tira le plus jeune vers les bains. Shun se tourna une dernière fois vers les gardes avant de disparaitre, et leur adressa joliment son majeur en tirant la langue. Hyoga ferma bien vite la porte derrière eux et lui lança un regard accusateur.

« Mais Shun, ça va pas bien ? Ces hommes assurent la sécurité du palais. Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable et respectueux avec eux.

_Je commencerais à l'être quand ils le seront avec moi. »

Le Chevalier du Cygne resta interdit et le dévisagea, semblant se demander si c'était toujours son gentil petit Shun face à lui ou le Dieu des Enfers qui revenait à la charge. Mais déjà, le cadet se détournait de lui et admirait les immenses bains gréco-romains qui s'étendaient devant lui. Plusieurs pièces donnaient sur des saunas et autres hammams. Il y avait des jacuzzis et des piscines chauffées, ou au contraire glacée. D'autres gardes profitaient de l'espace sans faire attention à eux. Et finalement, les yeux verts de Shun se posèrent sur Shiryu qui somnolait dans l'eau chaude.

Hyoga le tira encore une fois vers un petit espace typiquement japonais et prenant chacun un petit tabouret, ils commencèrent à se savonner. Shun se frotta énergiquement la tête pour dissimuler son discret regard vers son camarade. Hyoga aussi avait bien changé. Son visage était plus dur, plus mûr, et ses cheveux blonds lui semblaient plus longs. Sa peau était toujours aussi dorée et Shun sentit son cœur se pincer. Lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments naissants pour Hyoga. Ils s'étaient rapprochés avant la bataille contre Poséidon. Il y avait eu des baisers timides dans les recoins sombres des temples. Des caresses discrètes dans le dos. Parfois même des longues étreintes excitantes. Mais Shun avait rompu peu de temps avant la Guerre contre Hadès. Son amourette d'adolescent s'était envolée et Hyoga lui avait confié avec soulagement que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était uniquement physique.

Bien sûr, cela avait un peu piqué Shun dans sa fierté. Il avait, au fond de lui, espéré compter plus que ça aux yeux du Cygne. Mais c'était de bonne guerre. A présent, il regrettait un peu leur proximité passée. Hyoga lui semblait plus beau et plus froid que jamais. Il espérait au moins renouer une amitié aussi forte qu'ils avaient eu jadis et d'un air contrit, il lui proposa de lui frotter le dos. Hyoga tourna un regard surpris vers lui, cessant de se frotter les cheveux, et Shun se justifia aussitôt :

_Ce n'est pas ce que font les amis ? »

Le blond hésita un peu avant d'acquiescer et de lui tourner le dos. Shun déglutit alors et suivit la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant sur sa nuque pour une fois complètement dégagée, les omoplates saillants, les reins… Shun secoua vivement la tête et prit un savon neuf dans un panier et l'humidifia. A l'aide d'un gant de toilette, il commença à frotter doucement la peau ambrée. De nombreuses cicatrices, plus claires, étaient visibles, souvenirs des entrainements et combats que le Chevalier du Cygne avait endurés.

« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ? » Marmotta le blond.

Le massage que lui procurait la main gantée de Shun l'apaisait et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. L'air ambiant rendait leur peau humide et douce. Il se sentait presque dans un cocon. Shun esquissa un sourire et frôla de sa main nue l'omoplate gauche. Hyoga frémit vivement et une petite plainte appréciatrice lui échappa. Shun avait découvert que cet endroit était très sensible chez son ami blond. Ce simple geste les ramena tous deux en arrière et le Cygne se retourna dans un soupir. Ils échangèrent un long regard silencieux avant que Hyoga ne s'empare du savon et lui ordonne gentiment de se tourner. Shun se contenta d'obéir et profita du touché doux mais ferme de son ami dans son dos.

Hyoga laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la peau blanche, si blanche, et sans aucune cicatrice. Il avait toujours envié la capacité qu'avait Shun à guérir sans garder aucune marque. Il avait bien évidemment fait le lien avec Hadès depuis, le puissant Dieu aidant le jeune homme à garder une peau claire et pure. Il y avait eu un temps où, simplement guidé par ses hormones naissants, Hyoga aurait pu renier sa déesse pour pouvoir toucher une peau aussi belle, aussi douce. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs collées à la nuque fine et retint son souffle. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où Andromède l'avait « quitté », hésitant, balbutiant, touchant. Adorablement trop petit dans son T-shirt vert, entortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Hyoga avait su contenir ses émotions, un mélange de soulagement et de peine. Son cœur s'était pincé, car Shun comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il n'avait de cesse de vouloir l'étreindre et de le protéger. Mais il était aussi son frère d'arme. Il ne pouvait se permettre de tomber complètement amoureux de lui ou au contraire, de briser son cœur un jour ou l'autre.

Alors il avait menti. Il lui avait fait croire avec un soulagement réel qu'il ne ressentait qu'une attirance physique pour lui. Et leur courte idylle s'était arrêtée là. Depuis, Hyoga en était revenu, de ses principes à la con sur le fait de cacher ses émotions. Certes, il n'y avait pas eu de miracle. Il n'était pas devenu aussi expressif que l'avait été Seiya, ni aussi tendre que pouvait l'être Shiryu. Mais il s'autorisait à ressentir les différents sentiments qui le traversait. Il ressentait toujours un profond attachement pour Shun, peut-être même qu'il le désirait encore. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour passionné qu'il avait eu peur de ressentir à l'époque.

« Hyoga, ça va ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête vers les yeux verts qui le fixait par-dessus l'épaule couleur lait. Hyoga l'interrogea du regard et les joues de Shun se colorèrent d'un rose léger.

« Tu me frottes le bas du dos depuis un moment maintenant… Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? » Le taquina-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Le Chevalier du Cygne sentit son visage se réchauffer et se détourna bien vite. Il attrapa un broc d'eau froide et le vida sur la petite tête brune. Shun se releva dans un cri de surprise.

« Hé mais t'es malade ? » Cracha-t-il.

Il était prêt à le frapper avec la bassine vide quand il vit clairement Hyoga rigoler. Il se tenait le ventre où ses abdominaux se contractaient alors que ses rires l'empêchaient de reprendre son souffle. Shun ne l'avait jamais vu aussi joyeux. Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux bleus, tant son hilarité le possédait. Mais Shun était beaucoup trop marrant, trempé comme une soupe et frigorifié, de longues trainées noires coulant de ses grands yeux émeraudes.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de te dilater la rate ? Grogna Andromède en croisant les bras.

_T'aurais pas oublié de te démaquiller hier ?

_D'accord, je vais te faire bouffer ce savon. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il enfonça le pain de savon dans la bouche ouverte du Cygne et tenta de l'étouffer avec. Ils chutèrent du tabouret et Shun se retrouva à cheval sur lui, barbouillant le visage de son ami de mousse. Le blond tenta bien de se débattre et ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement à lutter, les mains trop glissantes pour avoir une quelconque prise.

« Tu m'écrases ! Pépia le demi-russe en repoussant les bras vengeurs. T'es plus lourd qu'on le croit finalement ! »

Shun était prêt à répliquer quand une douleur sourde au coeur le figea. Il en eut le souffle coupé et Hyoga l'interrogea du regard.

« Vous avez fini de vous faire des papouilles ? » Maugréa la voix de Shiryu du bain chaud.

Shun se releva aussitôt, profitant de l'inactivité de Hyoga encore anxieux, pour lui vider à son tour plusieurs litres d'eau gelée sur lui. Le Cygne frémit à peine et lui tira la langue.

« Faudra faire mieux que ça, le défia-t-il en se mettant debout avec précaution, le sol sous lui devenu très glissant à cause de leurs jeux puérils.

_Comme ça par exemple ? »

Shun profita qu'il se tienne difficilement en équilibre pour lui arracher la serviette qu'il avait à la taille. Hyoga devint brusquement aussi rouge qu'une tomate et hurla le prénom de son agresseur alors que ce dernier se sauvait. Il sauta dans l'eau de la piscine chauffée et Shiryu grogna en se protégeant les yeux. Hyoga arriva bien vite, écarlate, alors que ses mains cachaient son entrejambe.

« Rends-moi ma serviette !

_Viens la chercher. » Fit le Chevalier d'Andromède, provocateur.

Il tenait la serviette au-dessus de l'eau brûlante et souriait d'un air victorieux.

« Tu ressembles à un panda comme ça, grogna le blond en se dirigeant lentement vers les escaliers.

_Mais au moins, je suis pas cul-nu devant tout le monde, moi.

_Tu perds rien pour attendre ! »

Il mit un pied dans l'eau et le retira aussitôt en jurant. S'il y avait bien un truc que Hyoga supportait difficilement, c'était la chaleur intense. Et l'eau était beaucoup trop chaude pour sa peau habituée au froid polaire de Russie. Il entreprit de faire le tour du bassin, sous le regard curieux des quelques gardes présents. Si les grecs n'étaient pas vraiment gênés de se dévêtir et d'être nu en présence d'autres hommes, ce n'était pas le cas pour les trois Chevaliers Divins d'origine japonaise dont la timidité et la pudeur les gardaient bien de faire de même. Et Hyoga était pire que Shun et Shiryu réunis. Il tenait cela de l'enseignement de son maître Camus.

« Viens par là… » Grogna Hyoga alors que Shun s'éloignait du rebord et restait au centre de la piscine.

Le plus jeune rejeta cette demande d'un mouvement dédaigneux de l'épaule.

« Voyons Hyoga, les pandas ne se dressent pas comme ça.

_Shiryu, aide-moi ! » Pressa le blond avec agacement.

Mais le Dragon, finalement amusé par la situation, se rencogna dans l'eau chaude avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu l'as bien cherché, lui répondit simplement Shiryu.

_Sérieusement, c'est pas drôle !

_Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Ikki qui venait d'arriver.

« Grand frère, chouina Shun, Hyoga n'arrête pas d'être méchant avec moi !

_Tiens donc ?

_C'est pas vrai, c'est lui qui me martyrise ! »

Le Chevalier du Phoenix leva les yeux au ciel mais fut bien obligé de croire le blond. Il retira sa propre serviette et lui jeta au visage.

« Tiens, mon canard. Couvre donc ce pénis que je ne saurais voir. »

Les deux frères ricanèrent alors que le plus vieux posait les mains sur ses hanches, nullement gêné par sa propre nudité. Shun avait vu tellement souvent son frère dans cette simple tenue qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas. Shiryu détourna simplement les yeux, les joues rouges. Quant à Hyoga, il s'étrangla à moitié et retira le tissu de sa tête. Il eut tôt fait de l'entourer autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Il n'y a pas un frère pour rattraper l'autre ! »

Ikki entra calmement dans le bassin en souriant alors que Shun s'installait près de Shiryu en pouffant.

« Je crois que je l'ai vexé..

_Non, il est moins susceptible qu'avant, lui dit Shiryu en fermant les yeux.

_Mais attends toi à des représailles au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. » L'avertit le Chevalier du Phoenix avant de s'immerger et de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière.

Shun ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Il avait l'impression d'être à la maison. Et cela faisait un bien fou.

**OoOoO**

La journée se termina par l'épuisement le plus total. Shion avait terminé les groupes tard dans la matinée et jusqu'au couché du soleil, chaque Chevalier avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sans prendre de pause. Seiya avait pu aller à l'Académie. Hyoga et Shiryu étaient tous les deux dans la maison du Bélier alors que Shun et Ikki, dans celle de la Vierge. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq à la table du Grand Pope et de Saori le soir même.

Dans la grande salle de réception, sur une immense table en bois massif, un copieux dîner avait été préparé pour les cinq Chevaliers Divins. Ils avaient eu le temps de se laver et de se changer avant de venir et le Chevalier de Pégase racontait déjà à Saori le moindre travail effectué à l'Académie, une grande fierté peinte sur le visage.

Shun somnolait sur son riz, la joue confortablement posée dans sa paume. Ainsi accoudé, ses yeux peinaient à rester ouvert et sa tête basculait dangereusement d'avant en arrière. Assis en face de lui, Hyoga le regardait d'un air amusé et fit signe à Ikki, assis à côté du Chevalier d'Andromède. Le Phoenix retint un soupire et attira son frère contre son épaule. Le jeune chanteur avait porté de lourdes charges toute la journée et son Cosmos avait brûlé comme jamais depuis quatre ans. Couplé à cela, la température tout de même élevée pour un mois de mars, il était exténué. Ikki observa quelques minutes le visage endormi de Shun avant de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'avaient Shiryu et Shion.

« Le temple du Bélier sera sur pied avant la fin de la semaine, je pense. Nous avançons bien et entre la bataille du Sanctuaire et la dernière Guerre Sainte, Mü avait déjà commencé des travaux.

_Tant mieux, répondit Shion, il sera prêt pour son anniversaire. »

Il y eut un silence où les quatre chevaliers de Bronze fixèrent le Grand Pope sans comprendre.

« L'anniversaire de Mü, précisa l'ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Il est né le vingt-sept mars, à trois heures du matin.

_C'était un lève-tôt, commenta Ikki en terminant son assiette.

_Cette date semble compter à vos yeux. » Murmura Shiryu.

Shion releva un regard étrange vers lui. Il resta immobile un temps infini avant de finalement sourire.

« Oui. Elle compte beaucoup. A sa naissance… Le Cosmos de Mü m'a tout de suite appelé. Je l'ai élevé comme un fils… Et je serais prêt à recommencer s'il le fallait. »

Hyoga, Shiryu et Saori ne purent retenir un sourire tendre et touché à cet aveu. Ikki retint un reniflement de dégoût. Les enfants avaient une forte tendance à l'agacer mais ils semblaient l'adorer, comme pour l'ennuyer un peu plus. Le Phoenix avait déjà subi les farces et les câlineries de Kiki quand il était plus jeune. Maintenant que le garnement avait douze ans, il était beaucoup moins pot-de-colle avec lui, préférant la compagnie de Shiryu qui s'était occupé de lui après la Guerre Sainte.

« Peut-être que vous pourrez vous occuper des enfants de Mü un jour, qui sait. » Sortit subitement Seiya, observant le plafond d'un air songeur.

Saori se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas réagir mais Hyoga ne se gêna pas pour porter une main à son front dans un geste désabusé.

« Seiya, hésita Shiryu, ce ne sera pas possible.

_Pourquoi ?

_Eh bien… Parce que… Parce que… »

Shiryu lança un regard d'appel à l'aide à ses amis mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider. Finalement, ce fut Shion qui répondit à sa question.

« Il me semble que Mü n'est pas attiré par les femmes. Ce n'était pas dans ses projets de se marier et d'avoir des enfants.

_Oh, il est asexuel alors ? »

Shion cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'acquiescer. Il s'attendait à ce que Pégase fasse plutôt l'hypothèse d'une possible homosexualité.

« Mais il a fait vœux de célibat ? Continua Seiya avec intérêt.

_Pas aux dernières nouvelles.

_Alors peut-être qu'il trouvera quelqu'un avec qui il voudra avoir des enfants et qu'ils feront ça artificiellement. On ne sait jamais. »

Le Grand Pope sourit doucement et acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. Nous ne sommes sûr de rien, Seiya. »

**OoOoO**

Ikki allongea le corps de son petit frère dans son grand lit et poussa un lourd soupire.

« Tu pèses ton poids quand même. » Râla-t-il.

Mais il ne reçut aucune remarque et pour cause, Shun dormait d'un sommeil profond. Il caressa doucement ses boucles brunes, avec regret. Les cheveux verts de son cadet lui manquaient cruellement. Il n'avait pas menti. Il adorait les voir briller au soleil, flotter au vent ou se mêler si facilement à l'herbe quand Shun s'y allongeait. Il l'observa longuement avant de décider à se lever mais une main le retint.

« Tu restes dormir avec moi ? » Chuchota Andromède, encore à moitié endormi.

Et face à cette bouille innocente, le Phoenix ne put vraiment pas refuser. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et Shun vint aussi se lover contre son flanc. Il était déjà rendormi. Ikki ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa bercer par la respiration calme de son petit frère. Au chaud sous la couette, il ne tarda pas à sombrer lui aussi.

Quand il émergea, il se sentait si bien. Comme dans un cocon. Il devina qu'il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de quelqu'un et Ikki lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Un vent chaud et doux caressait son visage. Sa vue était légèrement troublée par sa fatigue. Mais il finit par les discerner. Les douces boucles vertes de Shun. Le Phoenix se redressa et glissa ses doigts dedans. Elles étaient encore plus douces et soyeuses qu'avant. Il sourit et leva les yeux vers le visage de Shun pour le féliciter d'avoir retrouver sa couleur naturelle. Mais son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il lança un regard aux alentours et comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre de son frère. Où était-il ?

Ils étaient tous deux au pied d'un immense arbre. L'herbe épaisse et fleurie était confortable et moelleuse comme un édredon rempli de plumes d'oie. Les racines recouvertes de mousses les entouraient comme dans un nid géant et l'herbe s'étendait à perte de vue. Aucune roche à l'horizon. Pas de sable, pas de montagne. Rien que des champs d'herbes vertes et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Ikki reporta son regard sur la personne aux cheveux verts. Ce n'était pas Shun. Déjà, il s'agissait d'une femme. Mais il ne la connaissait pas. Elle ressemblait à son frère mais ses lèvres étaient plus roses. Et une poitrine était présente sur son torse, la pointe de ses seins dissimulées par ses longues mèches vertes.

Quelques fleurs blanches semblaient pousser dans la chevelure émeraude. Chevelure qui s'écoulait en cascade sur ses épaules fines et se perdaient dans l'herbe, jusqu'à se confondre avec la végétation. Et sur ce visage de poupée qui ressemblait trop à celui de Shun, d'abondantes larmes.

« J'ai si mal… » Souffla-t-elle, sa voix résonnant comme si des milliers de personnes avaient parlé en même temps.

Ikki voulut reculer mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. La femme sans âge porta une main à sa poitrine et commença à retirer une lourde mèche qui dissimulait sa peau crémeuse. Le Phoenix ferma les yeux et poussa un cri.

Il avala une grande goulée d'air et ouvrit les yeux. Il aurait dû être en sueur en se réveillant mais il était confortablement installé dans le lit de Shun. Il faisait jour. Un vent frais entrait par la fenêtre ouverte et son petit frère, toujours calé contre lui, releva la tête.

« Ikki, tu es réveillé ? Je crois que tu fais de l'apnée du sommeil. »

Le Phoenix se dégagea difficilement de l'étreinte rassurante et lança un regard perdu à Shun. Ce dernier l'observait avec curiosité, ses mèches noires rebiquant dans tous les sens. Ikki baissa les yeux sur son torse plat et soupira de soulagement. Shun était toujours un garçon, ses cheveux était noirs et il s'agissait d'un simple rêve.

« C'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve…

_Tu veux en parler ? Lui proposa le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

_Nan… Je l'ai déjà oublié. On va se préparer ? Autant commencer tôt. »

Shun acquiesça et ils quittèrent les draps encore tièdes pour aller se préparer.

* * *

**Et voici ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ? ****Quelles sont vos premières hypothèses ? ****N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me ferait très plaisir !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


End file.
